Goldies
by IDon'tEvenKnowRightNow
Summary: Tally finds herself on a new adventure. One that holds David being captured, Zane coming back, her home going bubbly, and a HUGE fight with Shay. UH-OH! What happens when you throw in a new group of Specials into the mix? Old Title: Easies
1. Chapter 1

**The late night, blue black sky was sprinkled with glittery stars. It was past midnight, and most houses were dark. Making her way to the center of the town, Tally Youngblood noticed dully that her old home seemed to be reverting back to its old ways. Anger bubbled up in her veins, making the world around her blur and spin. Within a matter of seconds, she was on the floor, coughing up blood. She whimpered in pain as the gash that stretched across her stomach pumped out blood. With shaky legs, she forced herself up, and continued to wander down streets, looking at names until she found one that she sort of recognized. Turning left, she stumbled aimlessly down a wide street, until collapsing at the front door of a large mansion, shared by many 'pretties.' Just thinking of the 'old ways' made Tally's stomach churn uncomfortably. **

**Someone inside the house must have heard her crash, because the door was opened, and out walked Peris, Tally's old guy friend. **

**"Oh my gosh Tally! Tally-wa are you okay! What happened to your-" He reached out to help her up, but quickly jerked his hand back when his fingers touched the slick, slippery blood. **

**"Oh...Oh my God Tally!" Then he turned towards the door and called out to someone for help.**

**"It's okay Tally-wa, your gonna be okay." Peris reassured her, though it seemed as if he was reassuring himself more than Tally. **

**"P-Peris, I...I'm okay. Jus...kina sleepy..." Tally slurred out. And that was the last thing she said before a warm world of darkness surrounded her.  
**

* * *

**In the dream, the world was of course, very dark. Rather than being warm though, it was cold. A shiver ran down Tally's spine as she stood up as tall as she could, trying to face whatever it was that surrounded her. She could feel cold, unfeeling eyes scan over her, analyzing and calculating her strengths and weaknesses. After what seemed like hours, a shadowy figure stepped into the clearing, and at just the right moment, a light was flashed upon his face. Tally had a hard time seeing who he was, because his face was changing rapidly. First, the figure looked like Zane, then David, then Az and Croy and Peris, and every other pretty, ugly, special she had seen. The figure took another step forward, and his face was final. It was...David? **

**"D-David, is that...is that really you?" Tally choked out, the words seeming unfamiliar to her ears. He smiled, a twisted grin, and took another step forward, closing the distance between them. Leaning forward, Tally briefly though he would kiss her. But that notion vanished when a sharp dagger like object was pulled from behind his back, and plunged into her stomach. Only, there was no pain. Just a small warmth, making her gasp. David didn't seem surprised that she didn't scream out. In fact, he pulled the dagger from her body, and let Tally have a good look at it. It was a rainbow of colors, and the tip was split in two, and curved off in two different directions. Tally shivered, and screamed when he began to thrust it into her heart. It never hurt, only left a satisfying warmth in its place. Finally, he spoke. **

**"Now, Tally, you can be one of us. You'll join me, won't you?" And then his face contorted into that of Zanes, and of many other men, and boys she'd seen. Tally, frightened by the sight, took a step back, falling over an unseen log. The man, who was obviously not David, or Zane, or anyone she had ever loved, stepped forwards, and leaned down, the dagger changing shape into a regular knife. With one last wicked grin, he plunged it into her heart, and this time she felt the pain. **

**And then she woke up.**

**

* * *

**

**When she woke again, Tally's world was still spinning, and her head was throbbing. She felt sick, and a warmth was spreading over her body. Even as a special, she knew she could get sick, only it was a lot harder. And sick she was. Except, while she was with David, she had experienced much worse conditions. So why was she sick now? **

**Shaking her head, Tally sat up, and remembering where she was, took in her surroundings. She was on a very comfortable bed, in a very large room, that was warm. She could faintly smell soup. Grumbling, she pushes herself from the bed and stumbles into a joined bathroom. Taking in her appearance, she shivers. Specials, her being the last one, weren't supposed to look so...vulnerable. Sighing, she searches around for a brush, finding one she assumed was Peris's. Before she left, Tally remembers, Peris had gone through a 'phase' Everyone said his style was lacking, and wasn't cool, but he loved it. He tended to wear red and black, and soon, a small group of friends caught on. Tally felt a smile crack, she couldn't wait to tell him, or show him really, what she had found in the ruins.**

**Just then, the door opened and in walked Peris, a warm bowl or soup in his hands. Tally's mind fogged, nothing but the smell of warm, chunky soup was floating in her head. It was Peris speaking that finally cleared her mind. **

**"Hey...So, Um I made soup. I know its probably not the best but...Its from a recipe that's been passed down in my family since the Rusty time...So I though maybe you'd like it." Peris offered her a weak smile, and placed the bowl on the table. Tally walks over to him and hugs him, causing him to gasp. When they pulled apart, he smiles and forces out a laugh. **

**"Gosh, Tally-wa, even when your sick you still manage to squeeze the life outta me!" He laughs again, and stepped away from her, toward the bed. Tally nodded to him, smiled, and set out to devour every last drop of the soup. **

**It took only ten seconds after she finished the soup and turned toward him, before Peris started asking questions. **

**"Okay Tally, I've let you be for long enough. I need answers. What happened? Where's David? And why were you bleeding! I managed to patch you up but...you scared me Tally-wa." **

**Tally sighed, and cleared her throat. **

**"Okay, well, David was captured by the people who stabbed me, which caused me to bleed. And what happened? Well, really I don't know. I mean, one minute we were just going through some awesome rusty stuff, and the next a group of guys fell out of the sky! Most of them went for David, but one of them, the leader it seemed, went after me. The managed to get onto my hover board and then he made us fall, While we were falling, he pulled out this knife." Tally shivered. **

**"He brought out this wicked knife. It was all colors imaginable, and it was long. About an inch from the tip, it split in half and both sides curled outward. It didn't hurt much more than a regular knife when he stabbed me, but when he pulled it out, oh my god. It punctured two holes into my stomach, which is where he stabbed me. Then, he laughed, and zoomed after the other guys in the group. By then, they had knocked David unconscious...and then I fell. I was knocked out for a day I think. Then I came here." Tally finished with a sigh, feeling very pitiful. Peris just looked at her for a moment. He opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. He seemed to be thinking his words over. Finally, he spoke. **

**"Well Tally...It seems that there is a new clique. Or maybe a new type of Special. Whatever the case is, your staying here until your rested. And then, after laying low a bit, then and only then will we go out and look for David. IF they get you Tally...Problems will arise. Besides, maybe you could tell...but things are going back to their bubble minded ways. We need you Tally. Then after a while you and David can go back to the wild...or if you choose, you could stay here." Peris smiled, knowing she and David most likely would head out of town the moment possible. He and many of her other close friends had tried to bring her back home. She didn't ever comply. **

**Tally nodded."Okay, I wanna go outside. Have a look around Pretty ville. Just let me get cleaned up a bit...Oh yea, Peris...I need clothes." Tally smiled sheepishly at Peris. He smiled back and turned toward a corner in the room.**

**"Have you forgotten out little wall closet over here? Normally, the closet it used to making clothes for guys...but its not like it cant make any for you. So anyways, go on ahead and get ready. I'll wait downstairs. I know it might be crowded so just ping me when your done." Peris smiled and lean in towards Tally, about to kiss her. Then he remembered they were only friends, and pulled back. A slight blush creeped onto his face, but Tally had already turned to the bathroom. Letting out a sigh, Peris turned and walked downstairs, trying to recollect himself. **

**

* * *

**

**After an hour in the shower, then another thirty minutes of Tally ordering the wall around, trying to find something that wouldn't make her stand out, Tally finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green tank top. She slipped on a pair of shoes and used one of Peris's jackets. It was bulky and warmed her, while also looking ordinary. Peris had to admit, it looked great on her. The idea of Tally dressed in his jacket made his head spin. Taking her hand, Peris lead Tally out of the mansion, and they ambled down a street, headed to the Pleasure Garden, where Shay and the other Crims were bound to be. Peris talked most of the way, updating Tally on the styles and new surges, while also informing her of the building modifications coming out. **

**"I don't know why, but some of the mansions have been torn down and workers have started building tall buildings, taller than the mansions were. There were two building in particular, they said they were 'reconstructing' I don't know what their doing. Some of the building are offices, while others they say will be for communication with other cities and storage. When we asked what they would be storing, they ignored us completely. I think they're remaking a weapons room. I don't know why...They would have told us of any wars that are looming...right?" Peris had been talking excitedly, and Tally struggled to comprehend, even with her sharpened hearing. **

**"Well, who knows? If we are converting back to our old ways, that means other places are too. So maybe its a war of the bigger communities. I don't know, we'll have to see. Where did you say Shay and the others were going to be?" Tally was anxious to see Shay. Since her decision to leave, Shay and Tally's relationship had been strained to say the least. Even before then, they're friendship was on the rocks. It seemed they were just waiting for something to push them over the edge. Tally thought maybe her news of David would hurt their friendship. Tally always thought Shay still loved David, and resented Tally for it. Even a bubbly pretty could see it. But David seemed oblivious to it, and Shay acted as if nothing were wrong. **

**"PERIS! Come join us-OH MY GOD TALLY-WA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" A high pitched squeak came from Shay, who came barreling on her hover board towards them. Tally's smile widened and she laughed a little as Shay struggled to slow down. As soon as her feet were on the ground, Shay was tackling Tally to the ground in a bear hug. Tally groaned and Shay's bonny body blasted full force into her stomach.**

**"Whoa, easy there Shay. Ow, oh god that hurts! Watch the stomach!" Tally shivered a little, remembering the knife that did the damage. **

**"OH, god sorry Tally-wa! Oh my god you look great! Wow, look at you! I see a new style? It seems very...Peris." Shay laughed. Tally smiled. **

**"Wait, wheres David?" Tally looked away uncomfortably. She knew this was coming. Thankfully, she was saved. **

**"Tally! Is that you!" A very excited Fausto grinned as he came walking up. **

**"Wow...you look great! And Im digging the new look! Dude, its been ages! You cant just up and leave! Even if you are oh so icy and Special! Not a very happy making thing to do!" Fausto grinned and pinned her in a bear hug. Tally smiled a little, and looked at Shay, who was starring at her. Shay opened her mouth, obviously about to question Tally, but thankfully it was suggested that they get something to eat, so they could catch up. Shay shut her mouth and nodded once. The look she gave Tally said "We'll talk later"**

**It made Tally dread talking later. It also boiled her over with anger. It seemed she was having a problem controling her Special emotions again. **

**That was just one of the many problems to come.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Well hollo there, no one. Because no one is reading this. Yeaaa. Ummm, here it is. The seconds chapter of this...thing. *Sigh* But nobody cares.

WHATEVER. This is fun and I just HAVE to get it down, the way I think it should go. Yea.

Umm, thanks to anonymous for reviewing, and thanks to ocdgirl123 for adding me to your subscriptions xD

And to answer anonymous: The time line is AFTER Specials, like maybe a year? and If you remember, in Specials, Shay and all the other Specials 'Unspecalized' themselves, but Tally stayed Special? So Tally is the only one (Or is she? Hehe Only I know ;D) Haha yeahh.

Sorry this is kinda suckish and short...It will speed up soon (I think? xD) So anyways, forward march!

* * *

**"Tally, your not listening to me!" Peris complained, looking at Tally, his eyes sparkling and playful. Tally smiled at him, but rolled her eyes.**

**"I'm sorry...I'm just...I don't know. Being back here is sort of...dizzy making and I guess I'm just...tired." Tally said, pushing the food on her plate around with her fork. Peris nodded, staying silent. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence. It was heavy in the dusk air, and Tally felt it choking her. It was Shay who finally broke the silence. **

**"So, tell me Tally... Where is David? And what happened to you?" Shay nodded toward Tally's stomach, where blood had started to seep through. Tally's eyes widened when she saw the stain, and Peris gasped and jumped up. **

**"I...I bandaged it. I know how. God, Tally... I though you'd stopped bleeding. Oh my...Come on, we gotta get back home. It's not that far so...We'll be okay." Peris was already walking to the door, with Tally's hand held firmly in his. The walk only took about ten minutes, and in no time at all they were back at Peris's mansion. Tally could only breath a sigh of relief before the pain settled.  
**

**"Oh...Peris, my head hurts. Oww" Tally groaned, holding her head in her hand, Peris still clutching the other. He turned to look back at her, a sad smile etched on his face.**

**"You'll be okay. Let me just get you some water and some pills...I'll be right back, I promise." Peris had brought Tally back to his room, and set her on the bed. Then, he vanished from the room, reappearing two minutes later with a water bottle, some pills, gauze and other things he used to re-bandage her stomach. In no time flat, Tally was lying on the bed, whimpering in her sleep. Peris look down at her, suddenly feeling very protective. He had always been her protector back in the Ugly day. Or, he was when she'd let him be. Tally had always been independent, always able to take care of herself. That's why he let her go off with David, he knew she would be fine. Taking one last look at her, Peris walked out the room, hoping to find another room to sleep in. Just when he was beginning to settle down, a ping from Shay woke him up. Grumbling, he yawned and sat up, slipping on shoes and walking out into the cold, dark night. Shay was there, on a chair in front of the house. She smiled slightly when she saw him, but then a frown settled on her face. It was she who spoke first.**

**"Peris, I know you know what happened. Tell me. Now." He could hear what Fausto had called her "Boss" voice, and smiled.**

**"Shay, I hope you remember, I was never a Special, so you cant really boss me around. But, since I know Tally would have procrastinated, and tried not to tell you, I will tell you. So, here goes." Peris sucked in a deep breath before continuing.**

**"So, from what Tally told me, they were going through some things at a Rusty site somewhere about three days from here...Then suddenly a group of men fell out of the sky and most of them went after David, only one went after Tally. She said the one going after her seemed to be the leader. They got a hold of David, but Tally managed to get free. They all shot up into the sky and left, with David. Oh, and I forgot, she was bleeding because she was stabbed I guess...Anyways, she made her way back here and tada! Here she is." Peris stopped, and looked up at Shay. Her face was pale white, and she didn't seem to be breathing. **

**"Shay? Shay!" Peris stepped closer to her and snapped his fingers in front of her face. She shook her head, as if waking up from a trance, and looked at him. His fingers stopped, still in the air, and he noticed a single, silver tear slip down her cheek. Without hesitating, Peris brought his hand up to wipe away the tear. Shay seemed surprised, but she allowed it. Peris lowered his hand, but wrapped his arms around Shay, feeling unusually protective. She snuggled into his arms, and for a minute, they stayed that way. Peris felt good, with Shay wrapped in his arms, obviously needing the comfort. Peris didn't know what it was, but he liked the way Shay felt. Her muscly arms holding onto his sides, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. And for a while, they stayed that way.** **That is, until Peris remembered Tally inside, and unwrapped Shay from his arms. He sent her a sheepish smile, and almost regretted letting go. Shay looked at him blankly, and walked away. Peris had half a mind to go after her, but stayed where he was, watching her go. Letting out a sigh, he walked back into the mansion, walking up the stairs and into his room, and crashed on the couch.**

**

* * *

**

**Tally slept for two days. When she finally woke up, she felt a dull ache in her muscles, her stomach was growling fiercely, and her head was buzzing again. Groaning, she pushes herself up and expertly navigates through the mansion, her memory picking up. When she finally finds Peris, in the lounge, she falls into his hug. **

**"Well good morning to you!" Peris said happily. Tally smiled, but didn't speak.**

**"Hmm...You must be hungry. And I'm sure your not feeling too wonderful. How about we get you some food and medicine. Yeah?" Peris asked poking Tally's arm. She nodded, her head still resting on his chest. Peris smiled, and wrapped an arm around her ribs, shifting her towards the kitchen. They walked in and Peris set her down in a chair, while he walked over to the fridge and rummaged through, grabbing eggs and milk and other things he needed. It took Tally ten minutes to realize he was making pancakes. Another ten minutes had gone by and a pile of eggs and pancakes were piled on her plate. She immediately began digging in, hardly using the fork. Peris smiled while watching her, and when she finally looked up, her mouth open ready to thank him, she paused.**

**"What?" She asked seeing a satisfied smirk on his face. He laughed.**

**"I just really missed you. We really haven't been able to just hang since...Heck since we were Uglies. I miss watching you eat. Its not the cleanest and most ladylike thing I've ever seen." He laughed at her again, watching a drop of syrup roll down her chin. She smiled shyly and blushed.**

**"Oh...Sorry I was just really hungry I guess..." She said, using her hand to wipe away the syrup. She started eating again, this time using a fork and eating more slowly. Peris smiled again before settling down with his own plate of food. There was a comfortable silence, just the sound of eating. Peris was just about to tell Tally that he told Shay, when Tally got a ping. It was from Shay. **

**"Hmm...You told her? Well, I mean, thanks. It makes things easier for me but I know shes still mad." Tally said, looking at Peris before getting up, taking her plate and putting it in the sink, where it was cleaned and put away on its own. Tally was already walking back towards Peris's room, saying she needed a shower. Peris sat at the table, long after her finished eating, just staring at the empty plate. All he could think about was how glad he was that she was back. He had missed her while she was gone, and the fact that she was missing made him slowly love her more. Only recently had he realized it wasn't in a brotherly way. Now that she was here, he thought maybe he could keep her here, with him. All he had to do was get her to fall for him. **

**He was just hoping that wouldn't be as hard as it seems.**

**

* * *

**

**Tally stayed in Peris's room, wrapped in a towel. She kept trying to explain to the wall closet what she wanted to wear, but it didn't seem to understand why she would want to wear it. Finally, she demanded the closet to make it for her, because it was for a party. Of course, as soon as she said it, the clothes popped out. Holding the fabric in her hand, she dressed herself. She had asked for a pair of tight, purple skinny jeans and an off the shoulder black shirt. She kept on her black combat boots. Tally couldn't see why the closet had made such a big deal. The clothes she wore weren't totally out of style. Rolling her eyes, she walked into the bathroom and put on her make up, which made her look closer to her icy self. Since deciding to live in the wild, the cruel look faded as she controlled her emotions and fell for the woods around her, and, for David. Being sick now, Tally knew she wasn't Special. She was at best a weak Pretty. Loading on the makeup made her look cruel and dark again, and Tally found it a comfort. **

**Finished applying the dark makeup, Tally walked down the stairs, back to the kitchen where she found Peris cleaning. **

**"Hey there, since when do you clean?" She asked him, some what surprised. He laughed and turned to look at her.**

**"Well, I don't know it just feels...right. Especially since we are all starting to turn back into lazy bubble heads. I figure, why not just clean a little? At first, I got the same reaction from everyone. 'why bother?' but I just kept with it and soon...we all sort of cleaned up after ourselves. It's starting to leak into other houses too. All the Crumblies already do the dishes on their own so...The only problem is the Uglies. They think if they follow us and do what the Pretties do, they will turn into bubble heads and ...Yea its bad. But whatever. I didn't start this with the intention of changing the world." Peris looked at Tally, his expression guarded.**

**There was a heavy silence in the air as Peris weighed his next words on his tongue. Tally looked at him, almost transfixed. Finally, he spoke.  
**

**"We only need one savior, and she came back home again."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tally couldn't sleep. Its not that she wasn't tired, it was Shay. She was continuously pinging her, angry, Shay like messages. Tally turned down the volume, but she just knew when she got a ping. And of course, she gave in to temptation and there it was, a ping from Shay. Finally, Tally sat up and pinged Shay back. She had told Shay to come over tomorrow so they could talk, but to leave her alone so she could sleep. Surprisingly Shay listened to her, not pining until six the next day.**

**"Tally wake up. Shay's pinging me telling me to wake you up. It might be a good idea to talk to her. Get some things cleared up. Come on Tally, WAKE UP" Peris stopped shaking her, and walked into the bathroom, filling a cup with water. Walking back into the bedroom with an evil grin, Peris dumped the water all over Tally.**

**"WHAT THE HECK PERIS! Ewwww now I'm all wet! What was that for!" Tally jumped up out of the bed and whacked Peris a little too hard on the arm.**

**"Oh, oww Tally. It seems your starting to get better, that hurt!" Peris whined, rubbing the area Tally hit him. Tally smiled sweetly at him.**

**"Its a concept called 'revenge', the Rusty's used it a lot." Tally smiled one last time at him before turning and walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Peris continued to stand there, rubbing his arm and smiling like a fool. **

**"Yeah" he though, "It's good to have her back,"**

**

* * *

**

**After the shower, Tally asked for black skinny jeans and a graphic tee, which the wall closet easily shot out. Grumbling and rolling her eyes, Tally walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where none other than Shay stood, leaning against the wall. With a grudging smile, Shay nodded toward the chair and walked to sit down next to Tally.**

**"So, Peris gave me a run down of what happened...But...I just...I don't know. I guess, I just..." Shay sighed, fumbling over her words. Tally raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for Shay to collect herself. **

**"Why...Why'd you let them go? Why didn't you go after them?" Shay whispered, looking down at her hands. Tally sighed.**

**"Look Shay, I did try. Well, for the half a second I was conscious. When I woke up I knew I had no choice but to come here. I don't even know which way they went. Besides...I was...I am sick. There's no way, had I found them, that I could have gotten David back. When I get better, I promise we will go out and look for him." Tally's voice was soft, and after a quiet second, she spoke again.**

**"Besides, what do you care, your 'over' him." Tally growled, acid dripping into her words. Shay looked shocked at the harshness of her words, and after pausing for a second, she spoke. **

**"At least I care about him. I bet if Zane were to come back, you'd ditch David just like you did last time." Shay said, malice deeply infused in her words.**

**Tally looks at Shay, about ready to start a fight, when Peris comes in, obviously hearing their argument.**

**"Hey you two. Shay, I think you need to go. Tally, cool down. Just because your sick doesn't mean your not still Special." Peris looked concerned, for the both of them. **

**Shay rolled her eyes, but pushed herself p from the chair and stormed out of the room. Tally just sinks into her chair, holding her head up. When Peris tried to talk to her, she waved him away. He sighed, and left her, going after Shay. **

**"Hey, Shay, calm down. Come here. Talk to me." Peris grabbed Shay's arm, turning her to him. She growled at him, but let him hug her. Within seconds, tears were pouring from her eyes, and she was furiously pounding his chest. **

**"Its not fair, she gets EVERYTHING. She got David, and Zane. I thought her loosing Zane would make her care more, and she wouldn't go around hurting David every chance she got. I know its true though, and so does she. If Zane came back, she'd forget David. She'd hurt him, AGAIN. I...I love him. I know he loves her, but he was MINE first. She stole him. I wasn't okay with it at first, but I got the operation, and then, I didn't care. And then she was a Pretty with me and that's all I cared about, that she could be with me. Except, then she fell for Zane. And they were their own little group, and she left me again. She hurt me again. Then he died...And I thought maybe I could be the one to comfort her. Peris...I was, I was the one who suggested they take him off the machine. They said something about an operation, but I just wanted him gone. I was jealous. Then she was a mess, and...Everything went downhill from the beginning. I should have never told her about the Smoke. I shouldn't have taken that turn, should have taken a moment to sneak away. But no. I wanted a friend SO desperately. But she was NEVER the friend I needed. I guess...I guess this is the end of us. Thanks, Peris," Shay detached herself from him, wiping her eyes. "For letting me sob and cry and unload. Tell Tally...Tell her I guess this is the end, and that I'll miss her." That said, Shay marched herself out of the door, keeping her head up. Peris suddenly felt a heavy pair of eyes on his back, and he turned, to see Tally, a furious expression set on her face.**

**"Tally..." Peris began, reaching toward her.**

**"No, Peris. No. This isn't the end, this is the beginning of WAR. If that's what she wants, well its coming her way." Tally smiled, anger written all over her face. Peris nodded.  
**

**"Okay well, you know I'm on your side, one-hundred percent. I just hope you're making the right decision."**

**

* * *

**

**A few uneventful days has passed since Tally and Shay's fallout, and their declaration of war**.

**"Hey, Tally-wa, do you wanna go to a party? It's apparently gonna be a big one. Its not formal either...A bunch of pretties saw your little fashion statement and asked me personally to bring you. Everyone wants to get a hold of what The Tally Youngblood is wearing. And, I really like your new style. A lot. So, um I was wondering if you could hook me up with some clothes like yours? I mean, for guys of course. I wanna see what it looks like...Gosh, now I'm rambling. How bogus..." Peris raised an arm to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. Tally smiled at him and stood up, putting the Rusty magazine she was reading down on her bed. She nodded. **

**"Yea, sure thing Peris. Here, I brought you something." She grabbed the magazine and handed it to him, flipping through the pages slowly. His eyes brightened, and he smiled widely.**

**"Wow, thanks Tally, this is so cool! Maybe, we could show the wall closet this and it'll spit it out easier." Peris started mumbling to himself, continuing to flip through the magazine. **

**Tally smiled at him, and walked out of the room, feeling sort of sick. She wasn't sure why, but all of the sudden, she had a sick, nervous feeling in her stomach. She couldn't shake it off, either. With a shrug of her shoulders, Tally passed it off as nerves. **

**"I'm probably just nervous, it's been ages since my last bash. It'll be fun!" Tally tried to reassure herself. She only managed to worsen her nerves. **

**"Hey Youngblood, oh yea, did I tell you, its a new fad, calling people by their last name. Anyways, we outta eat and then start getting ready. It starts in two hours, and I only wanna be an hour late." Peris said, his head still buried in the magazine as he came down the stairs. Tally nodded, then realized he didn't see her nod.**

**"Yea, its a good idea. Kay, well, I'm really hungry so...I'm gonna eat. Honestly, an omelet sounds good...Hmmm...I'm gonna make one. You want one?" She asked, looking up at Peris. When no response came, she sighed, grabbed a pan, and began cooking.**

**After they ate, Tally and Peris walked back up the stairs to his room.**

**"So, Peris, there are a few different styles in the magazine, but their mostly the same. Anything you see that you like?" Tally said, looking at him. He shrugged. **

**"I dunno, I like them all. Can you choose? " Peris looked at her, his eyes wide and pleading. Tally smiled.**

**"Sure thing. Umm, so, I guess black skinny jeans...and..." Peris interrupted her.**

**"Skinny jeans are the jeans the Rusty's wore that were really tight, right? Like the guys and girls wear in the magazine?" He motioned toward the magazine in his hand. **

**"Yea, exactly. Skinny jeans. So, black skinny jeans and...Hmm... and I guess I could give you a plain tee-shirt...but lets make it bright. How do you feel about pink? Or red if you like. Or blue or yellow? Hmm..." Peris smiled.**

**"Umm, can I wear blue? Like, a bright neon blue! That would be soo awesome! I love this!" Tally laughed. **

**"Good, I figured you'd have fun with this." Peris nodded quickly and continued thinking about what he wanted to wear. In the end, Peris wanted a bright green neon shirt, a purple hoodie, with dark black skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots. While he went to put it all on, Tally thought about what She was going to wear. "I dont really want it to be all out, so I settle on a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black and white stripped hoodie. Sure." Tally mumbles to herself, then sets out to make the wall-closet spit out the clothes. **

**"So...Do you like it?" Peris asked shyly from behind Tally. She turns around and smiles. **

**"Yea, it looks good. You look good Peris. The chicks will love you!" Tally says, blushing. "He may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean he doesn't look good. Its just a little weird to say so..." She thinks to herself.  
**

**"Okay, well the bathroom's all yours. And then you can teach me how to do what the guys to in the magazine to their eyes." He's looking down, but Tally could tell he was blushing. **

**"Kay, gimme a bit." She says, and walks into the bathroom. Tally pulls on the clothes, and quickly wipes her face, taking off the left over make-up. **

**"Peris, you can come in now. I'm gonna do your first. Its just gonna be light, 'cause too dark makes you look...Well...I'm just gonna do it light." He opens the door and nods. **

**"Kay, so I just put a line of eyeliner. Lightly. That's all really. You just...I dunno how to explain it. You just take the pencil, and draw a line just under your waterline..Or atleast that's how I do it. Anyways, there you go." Tally says, and draw her hand back. Peris turns to looks in the mirror, and smiles. **

**"Thanks Tally! Umm, you can finish getting ready, then we'll go." He says, and starts to leave the room. Tally quickly does her make-up, and walks back into his room. She asks the wall-closet for a pair of black converse, and pulls them on. **

**"Kay Peris, Im ready..." She says, suddenly feeling nervous. He walks into the room and smiles, placing a reassuring hand on her back. **

**"It'll be okay. I promise. You'll be fine. Everyone loves you here." Tally nods at him and let out a deep sigh. **

**"Kay, lets go."**

**

* * *

**

A/n: Oh looky, another chapter. Um, I just want to say, I CANT PROMISE WHEN I WILL UPDATE. Sorry guys, but life just loves to get in the way. Sooo sooo sorry,. But nagging me to hurry up usually helps! Anyways.

Thanks to boztoplad999 for faving and alerting my story, along with  
alice cullen plays soccer and ocdgirl123 for alerting.

And for the review replies!

Shay-la: In due time, you shall see ;D But, that reminds me. WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT PERIS TO BE WITH IN THE END? Just wondering.

boxtoplad999: Awww thanks ^.^ That made my day

Tracy: Thanks, and I know, I just was tired and couldn't think of the word.  
I still couldn't until you said it xD Ill fix it...in a bit...

alice cullen plays soccer: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter =D

Anonymous: Like I said, I cant promise anything for updates. Sorry D=

tallyzane-la: UGH! I dont know anymore. Cause when you asked when hes coming back, I decided I wanted to bring him back sooner. But  
that screws up my other plan, so..I might bring him back in a few chapters, maybe more than a few.

Haha, so, normally, I write in first person, but for this I chose to write in third. But near the end, I subconcously started writing in frst again, and almost posted it. It would have been up earlier, but I had to go back and fix it.

Sorry if it sucks. Im not the best at third person.

Anyways, thanks a lot guys! I love you!


	4. Chapter 4

**"And, then, I said she didn't look so bubbly, I was just telling the truth..Tally! Your not even listening to me!" Some random was snapping her bony fingers in Tally's face, trying to get her attention. Heaving a sigh, Tally looked up to the ceiling, racking her brain for an excuse to get away.**

**"Umm...I gotta go...To the bathroom." Tally mutters out feebly. She could tell the girl was going to object, so she quickly dashes away, weaving through the hot, dancing bodies on the dance floor. Grimacing, Tally pushed soome guy away from her as she finally escaped the ocean of bodies. She sucks in air as she falls into a chair, curling up tightly. Her whole body was numb, and she could think straight. "P-Peris." she whispered, lifting her head. She tried to sit up, looking for the familiar face. When she didn't see it, she drops her head in her hands again and breathes.**

**"Tally! There you are! I was looking...Tally, whats wrong?" Peris says, suddenly appearing at her side. Tally groans, with her head still in her hands.**

**"Hey, c'mon Tally, get up. Lets go home...Tally?" Peris pokes her side, hoping to get her to laugh or groan, anything. When she doesn't respond, he pokes her again.**

**"Tally, get up. Lets go home." Peris says, wrapping an arm around her waist.**

**"Noo...I'm..fine. Stay." Tally whispers. She tires to wiggle out of his hold, but he tightens his grip.**

**"No Tally, we're going home."**

**"No."**

**"Yes. Stop being stubborn." He said, lifting her up and carrying her toward the door.**

**"Tally, there you are!" A girl screeched, latching herself onto Tally's side.**

**"Oh my gawd, what's wrong?" She asked. Tally groaned, and Peris let out a sigh.**

**"Umm, I think she's sick...Anyways, not to be rude but who are you?" He asks, raising a brow.**

**"Oh, I'm Megan. And your Peris, and that's Tally. I know all about everything that happened to you guys! So, like, why is she here? Isn't she supposed to be out there," She paused, gesturing around her wildly, "Saving the world or something?"**

**Peris sighed and shook his head. He just wanted to get Tally home, but Megan wouldn't stop talking...**

**"Hey, Megan, I really need to get Tally home. So, could you drop us off? Its not that far, but we walked here, and I don't want to carry her back." He smiled at her, flashing his pearly white teeth. Megan nodded quickly, and grabbed his arm, directing him off in another direction.**

**"P-peris. Ima s-sleep now. M'kay? Peris, I l-love you. Your the b-best." Tally's voice cracked, and her eyes slid shut. Peris, shocked, looked down at her sleeping face.**

**He knew she meet she loved him in a brotherly way, but that didn't stop his heart from missing a beat. He bit his lip as he held her warm, sleeping form the whole ride home, never once looking away from her face.**

**Even after she was fast asleep on his bed, he could stop thinking about what she said.**

**She loved him. Maybe it wasn't in the way he wanted, but that didn't matter. She was fragile right now, and needed someone to help her. That someone would be him. He wasnt going to let anyone take away his chance at having her. Zane, though he's gone now, and David both had their fun. It was Peris' turn now, and he wouldn't let Tally slip through his fingers anymore. She would be his.**  
**She would love him.**

* * *

**"Tally...wake up. Please. Don't do this to me! I need to tell you something, well, a lot of things...But please, I need you awake." As Tally slowly opened her eyes, she saw Peris standing above her. He looked worried, and a bit nervous. She smiled at him, even though her head was pounding, and a constant ringing sound was making it hard to concentrate.**

**"Peris? How...how long 'ave I been...Asleep?" She asked, when she finally found her voice. It hurt to talk, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.**

**"Four friggen days Tally-wa." He smiles, holding back his laugh when he saw her face. Tally struggled to remain in control of herself. Even if she was weaker than a normal pretty, she still had her Special emotions.**

**"Four...four days. Oh my god." She says, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back onto the pillow. She sighs and mumbles into her pillow.**

**"Medicine, please." She sighs, not even opening her eyes to check that he had left to get them. She was just falling asleep, when he taps her on the shoulder, and drops the pills into her hand.**

**"Uuugh. My head is killing me..." She groans, then swallows the pills. Peris smiles faintly at her as she lays back down.**

**"So...What's happened since I was asleep?" Tally asked. Somehow, she knew something had happened.**

**"Uhh...well, we're all not sure. A bunch of the new buildings that were being worked on were...Bombed. No joke." Peris mumbled. Tally's eyes widened.**

**"No! Oh my god. Wow, I never thought that would happen. Cause everyone seemed fine, even happy, with the new buildings...Hmmm...so maybe some underground group is trying to get famous?" Tally sat up, headache suddenly forgotten.**

**"Or, they were trying to be the next Tally Youngblood." Peris teased. Tally stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes.**

**"Or that, I guess. Well, no matter what, we gotta get to the bottom of it..." Tally says, throwing the blanket off her legs and climbing out of bed. Peris stood up, ready to help her, but it was obviously not needed.**

**"I'm fine Peris, really. I'm not that helpless." Tally laughed, walking to the closet and requesting skinny jeans and a tee shirt. Peris chuckles.**

**"I know Tally. I just really care about you is all..." He mumbles quietly, looking down at his feet. Tally, with her back to him, didn't hear what he said, and walks into the bathroom to change.**

**When she came out, Tally saw that Peris had left. She shrugs, guessing he went to the kitchen. She soon found she was right, but was a little shocked at who she saw in the kitchen.**

**"Shay..." Tally says, feeling he blood boil. She bites her lip to keep from flying off the wall. Shay sighs, clenching her fists.**

**"Look, I'm not saying I'm backing down from our little war thing, I'm just saying we need to work together to figure out whats going on the the bombs and such. We need to save the world, again." Shay says, not looking Tally in the eye. Even though Shay had been the Boss before, it was clear to everyone that it should have been Tally. It should always have been Tally.**

**"Fine. Your right." Tally says coldly. She decided she wasn't going to waste her breath on Shay. Tally stares at Shay, and Shay stares at Tally's stomach.**

**"Uhh, Peris, she's bleeding...again." Shay's voice lost all its venom, and took on a softer, caring sound. Tally was slightly shocked by it, but more so by the blood that she now felt sliding down her stomach.**

**"Shit...I uh, ok." Peris says, rushing to find a towel. When he found one he pressed it to Tally's stomach and told her to hold it there while he searches for bandages. While he was gone, Shay, who had suddenly gone white, sat staring at Tally's stomach. She opened her mouth, searching for something to say.**

**"God..Tally...That must have been a huge knife..." She whispered, and Tally nodded. They sat there, Shay staring at Tally, and Tally with her eyes closed, until Peris came back.**

**"Shay, hold her arms or something...Its probably gonna hurt..." He trailed off, biting his lip as he watched Tally's eyes snap open. He shot her a half smile, hoping to reassure her, when really all it did was stir a bunch of butterflies in her stomach. Which made Tally freeze, pain forgotten.**

**Peris took this as a sign to start bandaging her up, when really, she was fighting a battle with herself.**

**Did that mean...She like Peris? Peris? Her best friend? Sure, he was pretty cute, he was a Pretty after all. But...even before he got the operation, she had to admit, she had a small crush on him. Back in the Ugly days, they were closer than close. They knew each other like the back of their hands. And she liked that. It was comfortable...Until he became a Pretty, and rarely talked to her.**

**Which had hurt her more than just about anything.**

**"Tally...Hello? Earth to Tally-wa?" Peris poked her, bringing her back to reality. Tally blush, and Peris laughed. She liked his laugh.**

**"Were you day dreaming Tally? Cause you had that look you get when your lost in your own thoughts...Was it about a guy?" He asked, teasing.**

**Tally bit her lip, and nodded. Peris stared at her, shocked. Shay had an identical look on her face. Tally blushed again.**

**"What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" She mumbled. Shay shook her head, but Peris continued to stare at her.**

**She liked someone. Someone that wasn't him...but, had it ever been him? He was always the friend. _The friend._ He sighed and turned around, gathering the bandages and walking out of the room, quickly and silently. Shay looked at Tally, then at the door, and sighed.**

**"Well, it was wonderful talking to you," She rolled her eyes, "But I think Im going to leave you guys now..." She turned, and walked out of the door, leaving Tally feeling completely alone.**

**Part of her wanted to run after Peris, to hug him and tell him that, she maybe did like him, if only a little bit. Part of her wanted to run after Shay, and talk to her like they used to. And part of her wanted to curl up and cry. Cry for Zane, and David, and Shay and Peris.**

**She didn't do any of these. She did however get up, wincing as she did so, and stumble to the kitchen, where she leaned against the wall and begged for something good to happen, and for once, for it to stay good.**

**While Tally was wallowing in her pent up emotions, Peris was blowing steam. He had gone to the gym, where he was currently abusing a punching bag.**

**Hit after hit, he started to feel better. Not better, he felt numb. That didn't stop his heart from aching. She liked guys before, plenty of times. And every time it hurt more than before. Now, there wasn't any hope for him.**

**She didn't like him...She never has. Sure, she said she loved him...but it was in a sisterly way...She didn't love him.**

**He would never be the one she looked at like she did with Zane, or David.**

**That would never be him.**

**So why bother?**

**Because, maybe, just maybe, he could show her that he could be that one. He would be. He wasnt giving up, not on Tally. He couldn't give up on her...**

**She would love him.**

* * *

A/n: ...Don't hurt me.

I mean, you have EVERY REASON to be angry...

Its been over a month. I'm SO SORRY! I'm just always so busy, and when I WANT to write, I cant...And when I have ALL the time in the world...I'm at a loss for words . Its frustrating, and I know it. I'm truly sorry. Anyways.

I can never seem to remember if I reply to peoples review, or fi I save them for the end of the chapter...

Oh well. If I already thanked you, here's another bunch of thanks :D

Thanks to boxtoplad999 for reviewing!

ugliiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeessss: Thanks! I love getting feedback...Hehe. I think you'll be the most happy with the way the story ends, then ;D Haha. You never know though, I may suddenly decide that Tally and Shay become Nuns...xD

peeta-la: You'll just have to keep reading to find out! HINT THOUGH: Zane will come back soonish. like, in six or seven chapters. Maybe later than that though, I'm not TOTALLY sure yet...

Owltalon:Thanks :D I hope I didn't make you wait too long -_-

margierules: Thanks a bunch! I feel special xD Yeaaa, I was reading a rock-like magazine, with freaking awesome 'scene' clothes in it, and that's were I got the idea for Tally to find the magazine xD

Thanks to anonymous for reviewing, and making me update xD This chapter woulda been even MORE delayed! Hehe.

Thanks to margierules, Owltalon, and Akio no Kaze for subing/faving my story! :D

LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO SO MUCH! I just wanted to say, Spell check has decided that Peris's name is spelled wrong. It drives me INSANE.

OH! And SERIOUSLY, you guys have to tell me who you want Shay and Tally to end up with. If you give me some good reasons, you may even sway my decisions...WHO KNOWS! Only me. :]

Until next time~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:**

**Hehe. Are you mad at me? ...Yes? Okay. That's fine..*Sigh* Im sorry! I really am! Things have just been crazy...and I just...I dunno. I just dont feel like writing. Yeah. Sorry. So uh...I dont know how long you'll be waiting for the next chapter...Cause I honestly dont like writing it. I mean, I do...but I dont. Gah. Its complicated. But anyways. I WILL try to keep writing this...but only if I ever feel like it. So yeah. Like I said. It may be a while. **

**Sorry! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hello pals! It appears its been a while...I am sooooo. Soooooo. Soooo sorry. I am terrible at keeping up with things, my stories being one of those things. But anyways, on to the point.

It has been three years. Over those three years, I hope my writing has improved at least a little...But during those three years, I totally and completely forgot about this story. And the plot of the original series has escaped my mind as well. I do want to reread the whole series but if I do, it wont be for a while.

Same thing goes for this story. I do think I want to complete it, but if I do it wont be for a while.

So yea. Thats pretty much all I had to say. Thanks though, guys. I came back to this and saw I had like 28 reviews...I totally flipped out! That was pretty exciting for me. Seriously, thanks a bunch.

So yea...See ya later pals!


End file.
